


The Art of Valentines

by pechekeen



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stupid hoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and sit down with a strong cup of chilled vodka. You'll need it by the time the story of how I met my husband is done. Actually, grab four bottles- we'll all need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame u Mar

First off, there was nothing but hate for the man. Nothing more and nothing less- actually there was something more. More hate. He loathed him, hated him, was so vexed by him.. The list of synonyms could go on and on with how much vocabulary he knew. That man was a cheat, a good for nothing, an absolute asshole- again, he could go on forever with his colorful descriptions. 

There was a reason, more than one actually, for the hatred Artem felt towards Valentin. To put things in its simplest terms- that man had ruined his life and in return he had done the same to the other on many occasions. If anyone asked him how Valentin had turned his life to shit he’d spend at least three days thinking of when that bastard had first done it.

It was probably the time he had first laid eyes on him. Dark, neatly cropped hair that made those grey eyes just pop. That warm and easy smile that flitted to those lips.. It made him sick, and he would’ve loved nothing more than to punch the shit out of him. That man was the living definition of trouble and he knew it since the first time he had seen Valentin walk down the cruddy hallway of the prison. Just as luck would have it he ended being cell mates with the idiot.

“Hey, name’s Igor Vladik. Nice to meet you,” he had said. 

That same smile was plastered onto his face and he swore his gut just rolled into his smaller intestine. “Can’t say the same,” Artem said dryly, “my uncle’s name is Igor too.” 

A look of surprise came over ‘Igor’s’ face but he knew better than to believe him. “Is that so? I see that we have a lot in common so far then.” 

“No we don’t, because he’s dead and you’re not. Be a wonder if you were though.” And that was the end of their first conversation.


	2. Slip of Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight? No. Having the person grow on you over time? Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still blame u mar

How did things go after they, Valentin, introduced themselves? That's an easy question- it went horribly. It seemed like the crass Artem had given the man had sparked a sort of interest that he wanted nothing to do with. Take everything that Valentin likes and look at the polar opposite, and that's where he wanted to be. Everything the man did was annoying. The mild timbre of the man's voice, how he starts to snort after a while of laughing, and even the way he breathes irritated Artem. It was never ending since they bulked together, but he made it _very_ clear that he didn't like Valentin. Lines were drawn between his top bunk and the the other's bottom one. Whenever he could spend less time in the cell he did so even if that mean sucking up to the guards to do chores. At that point he didn't give a fuck if he was doing ghe dirty laundry of everyone's clothes. At least he didn't have to be near that walking egotistical shithead that often. 

Every night Valentin would try to talk to Artem and every night he would shut the man up efficiently by turning his back on him. That was kept up until the second week after Valentin's arrival. He was eating alone in the mess room when someone came by and dropped their tray next to his. Artem knew that Nikolay, Heath, and Preston all had their own business to attend to which left him without company. That was the exact reason why he looked up so quickly when someone approached him. There were only two reasons someone new would sit by anyone. One, if someone wanted to cause some trouble, and two, if someone was new. It turned out to be the latter since the man he hated the most stood next to him with a wide grin on his face.

Not even a word was said from Valentin and Artem knew where this was going. "No." He said flatly, refusing to have this mongrol sit next to him. They already shared a small room- what more could this fucktard want? "Spots saved for my dead uncle- the better Igor."

The same look of mild surprise came onto the man's face but his grin didn't fall. "For both sides of you? Just how big is this man? Oh, I'm sorry, that's disresptful and I wouldn't want your dear relative to roll in his grave and crack open his poor head even more. Must've hurt like crazy to have it bashed open with a bar.. But, that's none of my concern." Everything Valentin said was done so in a friendly fashion, and Artem hated it. Instead of firing back some sarcastic remark he was left with his mouth hung open a bit while the food was poking out a bit. That caused Valentin to give a smug look before he picked up his tray and left.

How the smug bastard had found out about how his uncle died was beyond him. It was true that Uncle Igor had died of blunt trauma to the head from a crowbar, but his family wasn't the most well known or important. They were common civilians that no one paid attention to so how in the hell did 'Igor' know? It pissed him off on a whole new level and it sure as hell bugged the shit out of him. Every time they would catch eyes or were in the same room Valentin would act like nothing had happened that day except for the lingering shit eating smile Artem could see in the man's eyes.


End file.
